


Brook has a scar

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Brook has a scar [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bullying, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Brook was bullied by the rich kids until it has gone too far.
Series: Brook has a scar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554934
Kudos: 1





	Brook has a scar

A 13 year old Brook was riding his bicycle.

Brook took off his helmet revealing his curly afro.

But he hears a voice

"Hey Brook!"

It was a bully

"Whatcha wearing a helmet!"

His friends laughed at Brook

Brook said "Actually this helmet will keep my brain safe"

"Oh glad you're safe......NOT!"

A bully began to pull on Brook's hair

Brook screamed 

A billy's friends laughed until they hears a crack and wet splat.

Blood leaking out of Brook's head

They screamed as Brook falls

"Someone do something!"

A few minutes later

Brook awaken to see his parents

"Brook are you okay?"

Brook has a bandage on his head.

"You're gonna alright Brook"

They arrived home from the hospital.

Brook walked upstairs to his room.

Brook hummed a tune to himself and then fell asleep.

The End


End file.
